How To Edit
Editing a page Click either: *Existing page: click the Edit link at the top *Non-existing page: Follow the link to the non-existing page. It will take you straight to an edit page. If you are adding a new page, we have Templates that you can use, so that you don't have to reinvent the wheel. You can also use the Sandbox to test out any changes that you want to make, if you are new to wikis. After you complete your changes to the page, you can either preview or save the changes. Select "This is a minor edit" if it is something minor, like fixing a typographical error. When ready to save your changes, enter a summary, and press the Save Page button. Note: Unless you are adding a new page, or correcting a simple typo, be sure to enter a description of the edit in the Summary field. These show up in the change logs (including Recent Changes), making it easier for all users to see what's changed. This is very important now that this site is syndicated via RSS. 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Action Figure Stop Motion Adventure Series' 1. Zac Efron as Rocky/Red Ranger (voice) 2. Jesse McCartney as Billy/Blue Ranger (voice) 3. Joe Jonas as Tommy/Green Ranger (voice) 4. Tyler James Williams as Zack/Black Ranger (voice) 5. Miranda Cosgrove as Kimberly/Pink Ranger (voice) 6. Selena Gomez as Trini/Yellow Ranger (voice) 7. Jerry Trainor as Henry/Orange Ranger (voice) 8. Alyson Stoner as Stacy/Lavender Ranger (voice) 9. Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) 10. James Earl Jones as Zordon (voice) 11. Cree Summer Francks as Rita (evil voice) 12. Sean Schemmel as Lord Zedd (evil voice) 13. Maurice LaMarche as Goldar (evil voice) 14. Rob Paulsen as Mordant (evil voice/Pinky’s voice from ‘''Pinky and the Brain''’) 15. Danny Cooksey as Bulk and Justin Shenkarow as Skull (voices) 16. Ben Stiller as Ernie, the owner of the Angel Grove Juice Bar (voice) 17. Frank Welker as the Cackatrice Monster (evil monster voice sound effects) 18. Megan Hollingshead as Dulcea (voice) 19. Dedicated to the loving memories of Bob Manahan (1956-2000), Eric Frank (1971-2001), Thuy Trang (1973-2001), Jack Banning (1931-2005), Bob Papenbrook (1955-2006), Machiko Soga (1938-2006), Edward Laurence Albert (1951-2006), Richard Genelle (1961-2008), Peta Rutter (1959-2010), may they all rest in heavenly peace and have a happy Memorial Day, happy Flag Day, happy Labor Day and happy 4th of July in the heaven skies. Creating a new link to another website While editing a wiki page, put square brackets around the URL and the description text you wish to become a link. Example: :Adult Swim will create a new link that will function like this: :Adult Swim Page, URL, and Image Links You can link to a page by removing the spaces between two or more words, and starting each word with a capital letter. For instance, WikiName and TextFormattingExamples are samples of page links. Non-existing pages, like SampleUndefinedPage, will be displayed in red, indicating the page doesn't exist yet. Follow the link to create and edit the page. sample page used here is a special example page--you can't define it. Inline image: http://www.usemod.com/wiki.gif Inline link: http://www.usemod.com/cgi-bin/mb.pl?SandBox You can separate links from adjacent text with spaces or the special "" (two double-quotes) delimiter. The "" delimiter is not displayed--it is useful for cases like plural forms of page links (such as UseModWiki""s). In nearly all cases trailing punctuation is ignored, so you can safely make links like http://www.usemod.com/, without the trailing comma being part of the link. You can also use FreeLinks. Redirecting If you ever need to change a page so that it redirects to another page, edit the page you want to redirect from, and use this command: :#REDIRECT targetpagename Note - The command must start at the first character of the first line of the page. REDIRECT must be in FULL CAPS. If the target page has spaces in its name, replace the spaces with underscores ( _ ) Category:Wiki Info